biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Advanced fluorescence and fluorescence microscopy. From single molecules to biological systems
17 januari 2014 # In je labo heb je een commerciële two-photon microscoop met een 1064 nm laser. Je onderzoekt extracellulaire collageenafzettingen in weefsel van muizen, collageen vertoont SHG. Je wil simultaan ook het cytoskelet en een cytoplasmatisch proteïne visualiseren, hiervoor heb je de keuze uit enkele FP's, waarvan de absorbtie- en emissiespectra gegeven zijn. #* Welke FP's wil je gebruiken en waarom? #* Beschrijf de set-up die je gaat gebruiken (filters, spiegels, objective lens,...) en waarom. #* Bereken de energie, in golfgetal, van de fotonen die je laser uitzendt. # Onderzoek ATP synthase (zie Dynamische Biochemie I), een moleculaire motor die, aangedreven door ATP, protonen transporteert over het celmembraan. Het model van het mechanisme is dat de A-en B-subunits rond eiwit D draaien. Door de symetrie worden stappen van 120° gesuggereerd. (het gaat dus over: 1 ) #* Bedenk een experiment, gebruik makende van de technieken gezien in de cursus, dat deze hypothese kan bevestigen of verwerpen. 21 januari 2013 # Raman Scattering #* 2 technieken geven voor het waarnemen van metal nanopartikels (DIC en darkfield) #* SERS ( je moest adenine en thymine onderscheiden en kreeg hiervoor het ramanspectrum) #** Bereken de signalen die je bij het spectrum van A en T zult krijgen bij een laser van 488 nm #** Je kreeg een eenvoudige tekening van een microscoop waarop je dan alle golflengtes, filters en detectoren moest plaatsen en benoemen #** Welke detector gebruik je hierbij? # Membraanprocessen visualiseren #* function (was een Ca2+ kanaal, FRET) #* Colocolization (FCCS) #* stoichiometrie (NALMS) #* diffusion (SPT) # protein folding #* De bedoeling was een experiment te ontwerpen op basis van deze cursus waarbij men de dynamica van verkeerd gevouwen proteïne kon nagaan maar ook van de juist gevouwen # Laser Safety #* welke bril moet je nemen uit de tabel #* bereken hoeveel power het oog dan bereikt (uit de tabel kreeg je de OD van de bril en je kreeg ook de laser specificaties) #* Hoeveel fotonen bereiken dan het oog? 20 januari 2012 # Raman scattering #* Drie golfgetallen en de golflengte van de laser gegeven en dan moet je de golflengte bepalen voor de Stokes en anti-Stokes shift # Single Particle Tracking #* je moet een traject tekenen voor een nanopartikel opgenomen van 10 verschillende beelden #* in detail uitleggen hoe je de analyse doet om er een model aan te correleren #* de camera frame rate bepalen voor als er twee moleculen passeren waarvan één traag (1µm²/s) en één snel (10µm²/s) # Sequencing #* voor- en nadelen van eerste en tweede generatie vs single molecule #* is het geschikt voor optical mapping? #* als je een genoom zou kunnen sequeneren op een volledige dag voor 100€ zou je daar dan gebruik van maken en waarom? # Bedenk een experiment om de interactie tussen nanopartikels (20-40 nm) en microtubuli (bij celdeling) te visualiseren (aangezien microtubuli rond 15nm zijn, resolutie microscopy: bv. PALM) # Energietransfer #* spectra gegeven van 3 verschillende kleurstoffen en daar de energie transfer van bespreken (FRET, energie hopping, andere buiten Förster: Dexter (<1nm) en radiatief) 21 januari 2011 # Waarom mogen er niet te veel fotonen waargenomen worden per excitatiepuls bij Time-correlated single photon couting? #* ANTW: Stel dat er per puls dat door het staal gaan een paar fotonen geëmiteerd worden, dan gaat ge telkens maar de eerste waarnemen (tot een stop leiden) en gaat uw uiteindelijke lifetime korter zijn dan werkelijk het geval is... #* Iets met lasser glasses. Je krijgt gegeven dat je een 2P-experiment doet met een Nd:YAG laser en dan is de vraag welke bril je zou kiezen (4 mogelijkheden gegeven) (ANTW: je gaat na bij welke golflengte de laser werkt en je weet dat je met een hoge intensiteit werkt, dus de OD van de bril moet groot zijn en dan moet je ook een bril voor de geschikte golflengte gebruiken) #* Vervolgens geven ze dat de laser een puls breedte heeft van 7,5ps, een output van 3W en een frequentie van een aantal MHz. De vraag was dan hoeveel fotonen je per puls krijgt) (ANTW: Ephoton=h*c/λ (λ weet je omdat je de laser kent) en dan moet ge uw output delen door uw frequentie om te weten welke output 1 puls heeft en die energie deel je dan door Ephoton) # Ze labelen een spierproteïne van C. elegans met mCherry (genetic labeling). #* De eerste vraag was met welke microscoop detecteer je of het labelen gelukt is? (ANTW: widefield als je gwn wilt weten of het gelukt is, maar confocal om te zien of het wel in spieren zit) #* Bedenk een techniek waarbij je geen labels gebruikt (ANTW: 2nd Harmonic generation) #* Stel een schema op van de set-up waarbij je A en B combineert, zodat je beide simultaan kan meten (ANTW: hier willen ze zien of ge snapt hoe dichroïc mirror werkt enzo, da ge rekening houdt met de golflengtes en doorlaten en weerkaatsen enzo..) #* Vervolgens geven ze dat je met raman een proteïne waarneemt met een specifiek signaal op 1600cm-1. En ze willen nu weten waar ze het signaal van de laserbeam waarnemen bij SRS als je weet dat de stokes beam op 1064nm is. En geef dan ook waar je het CARS signaal zou waarnemen (ANTW: die 1600 is eigenlijk Ωvibr, en nu weet ge da ωpump= ωstokes+ Ωvibr, hoe dit met die frequenties dan exact in elkaar steekt weet ik nimeer, wnt ik had deze vraag ni juist en ze hebbe da dan zo snel proberen uit te leggen… eens ge dan ωpump weet, kunt ge het signaal voor CARS bepalen met 2ωpump-ωstokes) #* Voordelen van CARS tov spontane Raman (ANTW: vrij letterlijk in cursus :p) #* Teken weer een schema maar nu met het extra ding van raman # Is een high NA nodig voor FCS? (ANTW: ja, omdat ge hierdoor beter kunt focussen in 1 vlak, het draagt bij tot een kleiner confocul volume, want minder grote hoogte (Z-as), of toch iets in die aard…) # Bespreek met welke technieken je dynamica kan bestuderen en wat is het verschil tussen die technieken (ANTW: FCS, SPT en FRAP kort uitleggen, en het verschil is da ge bij FCS en FRAP een gemiddelde life-time gaat berekenen en bij SPT. Bij FCS kunt ge tov FRAP wel eventueel een onderscheid maken tussen populaties, dit is bij FRAP helemaal niet mogelijk) #* Ge kreeg een figuurtje van een holiday junctie met fluoroforen en er was een evenwicht tussen 2 conformationele toestanden. Dan kwam ge te weten dat CY5 een acceptor is van CY3 en dat CY5.5 en acceptor is van CY5. Er gaat FRET optreden tussen deze fluoroforen en ge moest een schema geven van de Intensiteit tov de tijd met het gegeven da ge eerst 20s conformatie 1 had en dan 20s conformatie 2 om trg 20s conformatie 1 te hebben en dan treed er bleaching op van CY5.5 en na nog eens 10s treed er bleaching op van CY3, maar het moeilijke eraan was dat ge het volgende kreeg: de lifetime van CY3 is 5ns, die van CY5 is 4ns en die van CY5.5 is 7. In conformatie 1 zijn de lifetimes de volgende CY3:1ns, CY5 2ns en C5.5:7ns, in conformatie 2 verandert dan enkel de lifetime van CY3 en deze wordt 3ns. (ANTW: de bedoeling is da ge hier efficienties uitrekent (E=1-(τDA/τD) en zo dus relatieve intensiteiten gaat uitzetten, achteraf gezien wel een simpele oplossing, maar er zijn er maar weinig die dit hadden…) #* Krijgt ge hetzelfe resultaat als je CY5 en CY5.5 vervangt door 2 DRONPAs? En krijg je hetzelfde resultaat als je beide vervangt door 2KAEDEs? (ANTW: Doordat je vervangt door 2 keer hetzelfde ga je uiteraard niet hetzelfde zien. DRONPA is photoswitchable en zo kan je FRET combineren met aan en uit zetten van DRONPA, KAEDE is photoconverteble en zo kan je FRET combineren met switchen tss 2 kleuren van KAEDE) # Hoeveel labels moet een 2µm actinefilament bevatten opdat ge het met 10nm zou kunnen waarnemen? (ANTW: 2000nm/10nm=200  je hebt minstens het dubbel hiervan nodig (400), wnt je wilt weten wat er zich tussen labels dat op 10nm van elkaar staan afspeelt, dus minstens om de 5nm een label zetten)